The Youngest Potter
by Elemantalelf
Summary: The Potters made a mistake and thought that their oldest son was the bwl. The gave Harry away to an orphanage and the White family adopted him. After moving back to England can Harry and his adopted brother survive Hogwarts with Harry's boyfriend. Cross dressing Harry. HP/OC, OC/LL
1. Chapter 1

**The Youngest Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters]<p>

"JADE HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" A male voice shouted upstairs.

Jade giggled as she heard her idiotic brother being smacked by their mother, Ruby. Jade grabbed her trunk and hurriedly went downstairs. She was surprised to see her boyfriend next her brother.

"Hey princess." Jacob greeted her as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Jake." She put her arm around his waist.

"You three ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" Jade's father, Alexander, asked.

They had moved backed to Britain from Japan and had decided to send Jade and Ricky to Hogwarts. Jade being fourteen would be in her fourth year there while Ricky and Jacob would be in their fifth year. Jacob was going with them to the train station since his parents had to go to America on business.

"_Hai Otō__-__san_." She said in Japanese and they all grabbed the portkey. (Yes dad.)

They landed at the station without any problems. Jade was surprised that Ricky and their father managed to land on their feet since they usually land on their backs. The teens looked around the platform since this was their first time seeing the Hogwarts express.

"Bye sweetie." Their mother said to Jade as she hugged her goodbye.

"_Sayōnara__okaa-san, Sayōnara__Otō__-__san_." She said as she hugged her mom back and then their father. (Bye mom, Bye dad.)

"Jade, remember to speak English." Her father said before he let her go.

"Ricky look after your sister and please, for the love of all things magic, stay out of trouble." Ruby told her son as she hugged him before Alex did.

Rick pouted before he answered his mother back. "I will try, but if one person has anything against my sister really being a boy, well all bets are off." His parents just sighed and said goodbye to Jacob.

"Bye Jake and please look after Jade for us." Ruby said to her daughter's boyfriend.

"I will." He hugged the adults and left with his girlfriend and best friend to find an empty compartment.

They were happy to have found an empty compartment quickly. The boys put theirs and Jade's trunks away. Jade sat on Jacob's lap and Ricky sat across from them. Jade had decided to read as the boys talked about quidditch.

Their peace didn't last long as Godric Potter opened the compartment door. He saw that it was already occupied by three people he had never seen before. Ricky turned and looked at him.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I was looking for an empty compartment." Godric said arrogantly.

"Well this one is obviously taken." Ricky said before he was hit with a stinging hex. "Ouch! What was that for Jade?"

His sister glared at him. "Be nice. He couldn't have known that it was empty unless he opened the door."

Godric looked at the girl and thought that she looked familiar, but knew that he had never met her. He turned and before leaving he glared at the boy across from the girl and other boy.

"I don't see why I have to be nice."

"Because we don't want to start trouble before we even get to the school, _baka_." Jacob said.

"Well if he had said it without that arrogant tone, I would have been nice." Ricky said as he pouted.

Jacob and Jade just shook their heads. Ricky can be stubborn sometimes, but other times he could be a complete child. Jade stood up.

"I am going to change, you should change while I'm gone." They nodded as Jade grabbed her school uniform and left.

The changed into their school uniforms and grimaced. They both liked their old school uniforms better. Jade who was in the bathroom also grimaced as she put on her uniform. From what she could tell, these uniforms were all the same. Only winter uniforms and no summer uniforms. She returned and both boys had changed.

The rest of the train ride was silent and peaceful. The train came to a stop and they left the compartment. They followed the other older students to the carriages. They sat in on that was empty. The carriage moved as soon as the door was closed.

When the carriage stopped the door was opened by a stern looking witch.

"Mr. White, Miss. White, and Mr. Forest, please follow me." They obeyed her immediately.

"Now, you will wait with the first years. They will be sorted and then you three will be sorted into one of the four houses." She said as they walked up to the castle. "The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now teachers will award house points to students they deem worthy of rewarding. Teachers also reward students house points for correctly answering questions. Teachers will also take away points to misbehaving students as well as put them into detention." All three listened closely. "Now while you are hear your house will be like your family." After she said that the doors to the castle opened and they were lead to a bunch of first year students and were told to wait quietly.

She left through some doors and they waited. Jade cuddled up to Jake as Ricky stood a little bit away from them watching the first years. He wondered what would happen. They heard a first year girl scream and turned towards her. They saw her look behind them and they also turned. They saw a bunch of ghosts. Soon though the stern looking witch was back and beckoned the group through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

The Youngest Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters]<br>'Sorting hat to student. Vice versa.'

They walked through the doors into the Great Hall. The first years were amazed by the ceiling and everything else in the Great Hall, but Jade, Ricky, and Jacob were unimpressed. They continued walking behind the first years looking as bored as they felt. Soon though they stopped in front of the steps. There was an old stool and a raggedy old hat. The hat sang a song before Professor Mcgonagall started to speak.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. He will choose the house you are well suited for and then you will go sit with your house."

She started to call names and soon all the first years were sorted and seated.

"This year we have three new transfer students from Japan. One of them will be a fourth year and the other two are fifth years. I will call the youngest first. White, Jade."

Jade skipped right up the stairs to the stool and gracefully sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

'Ah, a brilliant mind you have Jade.'

'Um, thank you?'

'Haha, now where should I put you? You have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, but you are as scheming and sneaky as a Slytherin.'

'Do either of those houses have Potters in them?'

'No, why.'

'You can place me in either of those two houses. I don't want to be in the same house as those lying bastards.'

'Now, now calm down dear. You are more sneaky, sly, and scheming so I think I will place you in "SLYTHERIN!"' Jade jumped up from the stool, handed the hat back to professor Mcgonagall and skipped over to the slytherin table and sat down.

"Forest, Jacob."

Jacob walked up and sat down. He heard the sorting hat's voice in his head after it was placed upon his head.

'You are the same as your boyfriend, Jacob. A brilliant mind, but very sneaky and sly and very good at scheming.'

'Thank you.'

'I think I will place you in "SLYTHERIN!"' Jacob removed the hat and gave it back to professor Mcgonagall, before he joined Jade at the slytherin table.

"White, Ricky."

Ricky walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat immediately started to talk to Ricky as soon as the hat was placed on his head.

'A great mind just like your brother. You unlike your brother thrive to learn more and love to pull pranks on others. While you are great at scheming, you are not great at being sneaky. You have great loyalty to your brother, but can be rash with your decisions when it concerns him. Hmm now where should I place you?'

'Place me in Ravenclaw.'

'Hmm, you would do well there. It is the ideal house for you. So I will place you in "RAVENCLAW!"' The Ravenclaw burst into applause and Ricky walked over to that table and sat down.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the applause stopped.

"Congratulation on your new housemates." He started off, but Jade didn't pay attention as she was too busy having a staring contest with her brother. She only really paid attention when she noticed her brother look towards Dumbledore. "This year is a very special year as Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament. The other two schools who are participating our Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. They will arrive next month. The rules will be explained when those two schools are here. Now, children enjoy the feast."

They started eating. Jake fed both himself and Jade. Jade just giggled while the rest of slytherin looked at them as if they were insane. Ricky on the other hand was feeling lonely without his sister and best friend. He ate quietly while reading a book. Soon though everyone was fed and ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Youngest Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
>Author note: When Harry is wearing girl clothes and acting as Jade, I will refer to Harry as a girl. When Harry is wearing boy clothes, I will refer to Harry as a guy.<p>

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters] <p>

Jade and Jake left the slytherin common room together. They were glad that today was saturday. Jade was in a emerald green blouse that fit her like a glove and black skinny jeans that hugged her hips. She put her hair in a braid and tied it with emerald green ribbon. In her ears were emerald studs and small black hoops. She wore emerald green ankle boots with a silver buckle.

Jake wore a light blue short sleeve button up shirt and dark blue jeans. The outfit looked amazing and fit him like a second skin. Jade forced him to wear a light blue belt and sneakers.

Jade pulled a slightly sleepy Jake to the Great Hall. Jade saw that her brother was about to enter and she ran up to him. She dragged her boyfriend behind her as she caught up to Ricky. She grabbed him and dragged him to the Great Hall. Ricky screamed at his sister.

"Stopped dragging me Jade."

"No."

The professors and the students already in the Great Hall looked up when they heard Ricky screaming at his sister. They looked at them strangely. She dragged both her boyfriend and her brother over to the Slytherin table.

"Sit Ricky."

"I am not a dog." He said as he glared at her.

"Sit down now." Ricky sat down when Jade glared at him.

Jake laughed at him and sat down next to Jade. Ricky glared at him at he served himself some food. Jake just smiled at him, much to Ricky's irritation.

"Jade and I are going to explore this place. You want to join?" Jake asked Ricky.

"Sure. STOP FEEDING MY SISTER YOU PERV!"

"Shut up Rick." Jade demanded.

Ricky pouted and went back to eating. He avoided looking at the two, much to the amusement of Jade and Jake. They both laughed at Ricky causing him to pout even more.

When they finished eating and Jade grabbed them both and dragged them out of the Great Hall to explore. The students and professors watched stunned as this small young girl dragged two large males out of the Great Hall.

Jade dragged them all over the castle finding all the secret passageways and secret rooms. She didn't know how she did it but she did. It wasn't even lunch time and she still managed to do it. Her magic drawed her to it. Telling her the passwords and where the passages lead and what was in the secret rooms.

She dragged Ricky and Jake back down to the Great Hall for lunch. This time they sat down at the Ravenclaw table scaring the the occupants there. They flinched away from the three. They just couldn't believe that two Slytherins would sit anywhere other than the Slytherin table.

They ate and then they left. Jade dragged the boys behind her and they went outside to explore. They were all bewildered by Jade's actions. It was really scaring them. The Weasley twins followed them. They were curious about her and the other two.

They caught sight of the trio and ran up to them. Jade, Ricky, and Jake sensed their magic and turned around.

"Hello miss Jade..." Said one twin.

"and other two..." Said the other.

"it is a..." The first one said.

"pleasure to meet..." The other one spoke again.

"**you**." They finished together.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both two. What are your names?"

"My name is Fred." Said the one on the right. "This is George." Fred said as he pointed to the other twin.

"Is there something that you need?" Jake asked as he hugged Jade from behind and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Why yes there..." Fred said first.

"is. We wanted..." George continued.

"to get to..."

"know you three..."

"because we find..."

"you all very..."

"**interesting**." Jade giggled finding them amusing.

"Well then let us all go to a secret room on the seventh floor to talk."

"How do you..."

"know that there..."

"is a secret room..."

"**on the seventh floor**?"

"We went exploring and Jade's magic lead her there and told her what the room was." Ricky explained.

The twins looked at Jade with hero worship. Jade turned and the four boys followed after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Youngest Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
>Author note: When Harry is wearing girl clothes and acting as Jade, I will refer to Harry as a girl. When Harry is wearing boy clothes, I will refer to Harry as a guy.<p>

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters]<p>

Jade stopped in front of a wall and walked past it three times. (A place to talk about pranks. A place to talk about pranks. A place to talk about pranks.) A door appeared. Jake opened the door for them and they all walked in.

When they entered the room they saw that half the room was covered in bookcases and the other half had a large table with chairs around. There were armchairs in the half with bookcases. The chairs were a baby blue with silver accents and light brown wood. The table, chairs and bookcases were also light brown.

Jade smirked. "Perfect."

She sat down in one of the armchairs. The boys followed and sat down. Jake picked Jade up and then sat down and placed her in his lap. Ricky made a face at that but didn't say anything since he feared his sister's wrath.

"So my dear new friends what do you two want to know about us?" Jade said.

"Well Jade we..."

"want to know..."

"if you really..."

"are a girl..."

"or a boy..."

"crossdressing as one."

"A boy crossdressing."

"**Knew it**." The twins said together.

"Do you love..."

"pulling pranks on..."

"**people**."

"Yup." Jade said as she popped the p.

"Do you want..."

"to play a..."

"prank on the..."

"whole school with..."

"**us**?"

"Absolutely. This room is for planning pranks. The books are about pranks and some are pranks done in the past at Hogwarts."

Everyone looked at Jade in awe. Her brother and boyfriend had a feeling that the whole school was doomed now. They stood up and began planning. The twins took out their ideas and went over them with Jade as Jake and Ricky went through the books.

Jade grinned as an idea popped into her head. She giggled causing the other four occupants in the room to look at her. She noticed the looks she was receiving and that caused her to giggle again.

"What are you giggling about sis?"

"I just came up with a brilliant plan."

"Do share, love." Jake said.

"We put a spell on the Great Hall doors. The spell will make their hair change into the color they hate the most and their skin change to their favorite color."

"That is brilliant sis."

"The spell should..."

"make their clothes..."

"change to the..."

"colors of the..."

"house they hate..."

"the most."

"Cool."

They researched spells that could achieve what they want. It took awhile before they found the spells and when they did they made their way to the Great Hall. It was before dinner so they quickly entered and casted the spells.

"Now we need to hide." Jade said looking at her brother.

Ricky nodded. "Everyone stand by the wall and I will turn you invisible. No one will see. Not Dumbledore, Snape, or Moody."

They all did as told and then Ricky snapped his fingers. Fred and George were in awe when they actually turned invisible. They just hoped that Ricky was right about no one being able to see them.

"Once everyone has been hit by the spell we will come in also. Jade will be yelling at me and Ricky. Fred and George come in before us. You will have a bunch of papers in your hand and be talking about pranks. This way we don't look suspicious." Jake said.

Soon teachers and students entered the Great Hall. They all felt disappointment when the spell didn't work. The disappointment didn't last long when the spell worked as soon as everyone was sitting in the Great Hall. The five snuck out.

Ricky reversed the spell and Jade handed the twins papers that had a list of pranks. They entered and the spell took effect when they sat down. They looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

They both had florescent pink hair and turquoise skin. There robes turned into Slytherin house robes. The combination was too funny on them. When they finished laughing Jade entered the room dragging both Ricky and Jake.

"Great now we are late. Just because I hugged Jake does not mean that you can yell at Jake, Ricky and Jake why did you have to fight back and yell at Ricky. Now we are late for dinner, _orokana Shōnen-tachi_." They sat down and the spell activated. (Foolish boys)

Jade's hair turned from midnight black to bright yellow. Her skin turned seafoam green. Her robes turned to Hufflepuff. Jake's chocolate brown hair turned bright purple while his skin turned teal. His robes where that of a Hufflepuff. Ricky's hair was now blood red instead of jet black and his skin turned ocean blue. His robes were now sporting Hufflepuff colors.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Youngest Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
>Author note: When Harry is wearing girl clothes and acting as Jade, I will refer to Harry as a girl. When Harry is wearing boy clothes, I will refer to Harry as a guy.<p>

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters]<p>

Jade was in the middle of yelling at the boys when she noticed a change in their appearances. She stopped at took a good look at them and then started to laugh. The boys who noticed Jade laughing and her appearance. They turned towards each other only to noticed the others appearance. They then started to laugh.

"Nice prank." Jade said as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah compliance to the pranker or prankers." Jake said.

Ricky couldn't talk since he had fallen to the ground clutching his stomach as he laughed. He even had tears coming down his cheeks. What the students didn't know was that he was laughing for two reasons. The first being their appearances and the second being that no one realized who the prankers really were.

Jade and her boys finished laughing and started to eat. They snuck glances at their teachers and they shook their heads at the sight. Jade giggled as she ate while the boys would chuckle.

Jade finished then waited for the other two to finish. Unfortunately a howler for Ricky landed right in front of him. He looked at it then opened it.

"RICKY ALEXANDER WHITE HOW DARE YOU MOVE WITHOUT TELLING ME! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO INFORM ME THAT YOU AND YOUR SLUT OF A SISTER MOVED! THE ODASITY! I AM COMING OVER SOON AND YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION!" It ripped itself up afterwards.

The whole room was silent before Jade and Jake started laughing. Ricky stared at the ripped pieces before he too started to laugh.

"I can't believe that she believes that she is my girlfriend."

"I can't believe that she is going to come here." Jake said.

"Let's welcome her." Jade said with a sinister smile that had people shiver when they saw it.

"Yes we will." Jake and Ricky said with the same smile causing more people to shiver.

They were both pissed off that she would call Jade a slut. They were definitely going to pay that bitch back. At least Jade wore their old uniform in the right way. That bitch always wore the smallest skirts and the tightest shirts with the buttons undone enough to see her bras.

Jade on the other side was pissed that she was still obsessed with her brother. Her brother had blatantly rejected her yet she was still acting like they were together. Jade couldn't wait to greet her.

Jade ate her food as she plotted. All the while she had on a smile that scared her house-mates. What frightened them the most was the fact that they couldn't see her eyes. They were hidden underneath her bangs. It really freaked them out.

When they were finished they stood up and left. They were going to the chamber of secrets. They knew about the basilisk and since Jade was a parselmouth they didn't worry at all. After all Jade tamed a dragon before. A snake should be no problem for her.

They made their way to the girls bathroom since that was where Jade's magic was sending her. It showed her where the sink that held the snake carving. It even told her to speak parseltongue.

"Open." Jade said in parseltongue to the snake carving.

The sinks began to separate and the one in front of the trio fell into the ground. Jade looked down and noticed that her magic was telling her to call for stairs.

"Sssstairs." As soon as the word left her lips the pipe created stairs.

They walked down the stairs. When they were met with darkness, Ricky used his magic to create fire in his hands to light the way. The White family were known for their gift for fire and Ricky was no exception.

The flames showed that they were walking on rocks. It also showed that bones of dead animals littered the floor. They continued to walk until they came to a entrance with two snakes on it.

"Open." The door opened and they walked through it.

They continued walking until they were face to face with a large statue of the head of Salazar Slytherin. Jade created a table with three chairs. They sat down and began plotting their revenge on the little bitch.

"I say that while we are here we be extremely nice to her." This had gained Jade two very shocked looks. "Then before she leaves one of us casts a spell or gives her something that has a truth potion in it so that she can't tell any lies at our old school."

"I could give her some chocolates. She wouldn't suspect a thing," Ricky said when he understood what his sister was talking about.

"We should also make sure that when she goes home there is a spell placed on her clothes so that when an adult is in the area she can't change her clothes back to being appropriate." Jade and Ricky nodded into agreement.

Jake wrote out their plan and then they plotted out how the day would go when she did arrive. How they would act to lull that bitch into a false sense of security so that she would take the chocolate from Ricky. It also was planned how they were going to distract her so that Jake could cast the spell on her.

Jade giggled as they planned this out. She couldn't wait for her to come about so that they could get their revenge. Jade wished that they were still in Japan so that they could see their revenge happen.

Jade had gotten hungry while they planned out the day. She looked at the other two and decided that a snack was in order.

"Dippy!" Jade called in her sing-song voice.

"Yes mistress Jade?" The head of the White family house elves asked.

"Could you get us a snack please?"

"Of course." Dippy snapped her fingers and three ice creams appeared.

"Thank you." The three said and Dippy nodded before popping out.

They ate their treats and finished up with the planning. When they were finished their dishes disappeared. Jade reversed her magic making the table and chairs disappear too. They decided to spend the rest of the day outside just hanging out.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Youngest Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
>Author note: When Harry is wearing girl clothes and acting as Jade, I will refer to Harry as a girl. When Harry is wearing boy clothes, I will refer to Harry as a guy.<p>

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters]<br>_[Flashback]_

It had been a week since the howler and now Harry was feeling really tired. He decided to wear his boys uniform. He quickly tied his hair in a low pony tail and left to go find his boyfriend.

Jake was in the common room when he caught sight of his boyfriend. He tilted his head and wondered why he was in boys clothes.

"You okay love?"

"Tired." Jake nodded and allowed Harry to cuddle into his side as they walked to the Great Hall.

As they entered the whole hall looked at them. Ricky quickly made his way over to his brother.

"You okay?"

"Tired." Ricky nodded and they made their way to slytherin table.

They sat down and the Slytherin ice prince turned towards the group.

"Who are you?" The boy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Harrison White also known as Jade White. I'm tired so I didn't feel like wearing my girl clothes. By the way who are you?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Harrison White. I am heir Draconis Malfoy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too. This is my brother Ricky and my boyfriend Jake." The boys nodded but were too busy filling Harry and their plates.

Draco told them that it was a pleasure to meet them before he turned back to his meal and friends. The Slytherins, the twins, and professor Snape were the only ones who quit looking at the trio. The rest of the people, teachers included, continue to stare.

Harry gave his brother and boyfriend an unamused look as they tried to feed him. They continued to do so until Harry smacked them both upside their heads.

"I said that I was tired not that I couldn't feed myself." Harry growled at them causing them both to pout.

"But-" His brother started before Harry cut him off.

"Fine." Harry said with a sigh causing his brother and boyfriend to smile. "I'll just send a letter to our and Jake's parents telling them about last year." Harry said as he began to eat and the other two to look at him in shock.

"You're evil." Jake said as he pouted.

"Yup." Harry said as he popped the p.

Harry soon finished and left for his class. He hated the fact that he was younger than either his brother or boyfriend. It meant that he would never have a class with them and that meant that he was always alone in class.

He sat down in the transfiguration classroom and opened up a book about Japanese demons. Unlike most of the teachers professor Mcgonagall was usually there before the students. To her shock that Harry was there first.

"Good morning professor."

"Good morning mr. White." The moment that she met the boy when he was dressed as a girl she figured out the truth. "May I ask why you aren't in your usual female uniform?"

"Tired. Sometimes I just keep waking up too many times and I'm tired the next morning."

"Ah. Why does that happen?"

"I don't know." Harry said as he shrugged.

"What are you reading?" Professor Mcgonagall asked as she finished getting ready for her classes that day.

"It is a book about Japanese demons."

"I see."

"I lived in Japan for 13 years. Actually my care of magical creatures professor was a Kitsune-Tsuki. Jake's dad dated a dragon demon once."

"I'm guessing that is where your interest came from."

"Yup."

Professor Mcgonagall chuckled and changed into her animagus form. She was glad that he was doing well. Since Harry was reading he didn't notice the far off look the cat animagus had.

_[Minerva had just finished helping a muggle-born and his family when saw two of her former students across the street on Private Drive._

_She watched as Lily Potter and her husband place a baby on the doorstep before leaving. This shocked Minerva greatly. She couldn't believe it. What made her even more shocked that it was their youngest child, Harrison John Potter. _

_She peeked inside and saw that the house was occupied by a man that looked like a baby whale and a women that resembled a horse. Minerva gave a soft gasp. She recognized them from the Potter's wedding. They were Lily's sister and brother-in-law._

_This horrified her since she had over heard them fighting. Both the whale and horse had called them freaks and demanded to never see them again. Lily's mother had dragged them there and they weren't happy._

_Last she heard these two were magic-hating muggles and Lily's parents had died. It was then that she made a decision. She picked up the boy and apparated away._

_Minerva arrived at her friends house with a loud crack, startling the young mother, the toddler, and the husband._

_"Minerva you scared us." Said a very startled Ruby._

_"Sorry Ruby dear but Lily and James Potter left their youngest child on the doorstep of Lily's muggle-hating sister and husband." The couple looked at their former professor in shocked._

_"What?" Alex asked in shock._

_"She left him. I was wondering if you would adopt him."_

_This caused the couple look at Minerva in shock before they looked at each other. They had a silent conversation before they nodded to Minerva._

_"We would love to. We will go to Gringotts now." Minerva handed the baby to Alex who then took the baby over to where his wife and child were sitting. "Ricky I want you to meet your new little brother."_

_"Wa his ame?"_

_"His name is Harrison and soon it will be Harrison White."_

_"Pwetty. Hi wittle bofer." They three adults watched in shock a soft green light formed around the two children briefly before it disappeared._

_"Did they just form a sibling bond?" Ruby asked shocked yet again._

_"They did." Minerva answered._

_"That just means that he belongs here." Alex said._

_The adults got everything that they needed before they left.]_

The memory ended by the sound of her other students entering the classroom. They took their seats and waited for their teacher to change back to human.

Minerva casted a quick glance at Harry before changing. All she knew was that Harry definitely looked like his grandmother. Soon though she began her lesson.

What Minerva didn't know was that Harry knew who she was and was thankful to her. He knew about his birth family too. His parents had told them both when they became old enough to understand.

Harry knew that he had four older siblings. Godric James Potter, Rose lily Potter, Heather Poppy Potter, and Evan Sirius Potter . Godric was the oldest and he shared his birthday with Harry. Godric was also the BWL. Rose and Heather were twins. Godric was 17 years old. The twins were 16 and Evan was 15.

They only kept the other three because they were also powerful just not as powerful has Godric. Since it was really Harry who defeated Voldemort his magical core was depleted and it made his parents believe that he was a squib.

Harry shook his head and started to pay attention to his teacher. Harry didn't want to dwell on things he couldn't and wouldn't trade.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Youngest Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
>Author note: When Harry is wearing girl clothes and acting as Jade, I will refer to Harry as a girl. When Harry is wearing boy clothes, I will refer to Harry as a guy.<p>

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters]<br>_[Flashback]_

Harry was ready to tear his hair out by lunch. He kept running into the Potter family well they kept running into him and sneer at him and act like it was his fault. Then it was the questions about him crossdressing or why he wasn't today.

(LEAVE ME ALONE!) Harry screamed in his head.

Harry almost ran to the Great Hall to get away from the nosey students. It wasn't the Slytherins so he was thankful but the other three houses were annoying.

Before he even made it the Weasley twins popped up out of no where. "What the hell?"

"Hello Harry."

"Yeah hello Harry."

"Hello Fred, George."

"May..."

"we..."

"escort..."

"you..."

"**inside**?"

"Sure."

Fred went to his right while George took his left. They looped arms and walked into the Great Hall together. All eyes turned to them as the twins led Harry to the Ravenclaw table. There all three sat down next to and across from Ricky. Jake sat down next to Harry a moment later.

The hall was stunned that the twins were talking to Harry. For all they knew Harry and the twins never met each other. What surprised them more was that Ron went over and sat down.

Ron stopped hanging out with people since they made fun of Luna Lovegood. They had became friends before he went to Hogwarts when she saved him from a spider. When she arrived a lot of people made fun of her and the last straw was when the Potter siblings cornered her and started to say mean things about her parents before the casted spells on her to humiliate and embarrass her.

After that he only hung out with his brothers and Luna. The girl in question walked over and sat down next to Ron.

"Harry, Ricky, Jake..."

"this is our..."

"little brother Ron..."

"and our friend..."

"**Luna Lovegood**."

"Ronnie, Lulu this..."

"is Harry aka..."

"Jade, his brother..."

"Ricky and Harry's..."

"**boyfriend Jake**." The twins introduced each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Harry said.

"Hello." Jake and Ricky both said.

Luna and Ron smiled at them. "Hi."

"Hello."

"Lovegood? Is your father Xenophilius Lovegood the editor of the _Quibbler_?" Harry asked causing Ron to tense.

"Yes." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Thought so. I love it. The articles are amazing." Ron stared at Harry in shock before he smiled. "I had my parents get me a subscription when we were still in Japan. Can you thank him for me especially since he had translated in to Japanese and even now it still is."

"I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ginny walked over to them. "Do any of you know what a kitsune is?"

"A fox spirit." Harry said.

"Oh thank you. I'm Ginny Weasley by the way."

"Nice to meet you." The three transfers said.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"There are seven of us." Ginny answered. "Bill is our oldest brother and he works as a curse breaker in Egypt. Charlie is next and he works in Romania as a dragon tamer. Then Percy who works at the ministry. Fred and George you know and are our tricksters. Next is Ron who is slightly a pain. Last is me the one and only girl."

"Wow." "Cool." Ricky and Jake said.

"I feel bad for your future suitor." Harry said.

"Yeah me too. Oh and Ron could you please be nice to Hermione she is my friend?"

"Tell her not to boss me around and I will." Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"She told you to shut your mouth while eating. I agree with her."

"Fine." Ron pouted.

"Thank you."

They all left for class and the rest of the day was better for Harry. Since Ron was in the same year as him he had someone to talk to. Ron told him about Luna and how she was being made fun of. He told Harry about how most people mocked and ridiculed the _Quibbler_.

By the end of the day the two were best friends. Harry was weary at first that Ron might not like him because of the crossdressing but Ron told him that he didn't care and that if Harry liked to wear girls clothes then it was Harry's choice not anybody elses.

(Timeskip to the next day)

Harry was feeling better so he was once again in girl clothes. She had only just walked into the Great Hall when Sakura Akiyama arrived. If Jade had shocked and surprised them then Sakura caused them to drop their jaws all the way to the floor. Especially with her clothing.

Since she wasn't in school Sakura was wearing casual clothing. Her shirt was a light green tube top. She had on a very short white skirt with light green high heels. The top was cut so low that you could see her black bra and as she walked she flashed her black panties.

Sakura attempted to sashay her way over to Ricky but it looked like her arse was having a seizure. Jade had to suppress a cough when Sakura walked by her since the flowery perfume that she wore was very pungent to her airways.

"_Dono yō ni anata ga watashi ni naisho idō aete!_" She screamed at him. (How dare you leave without telling me!)

"_Gomen'nasai._" Ricky apologized as he gritted his teeth. (Sorry.)

"_Anata ga suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi wa anata no gārufurendoda to, mada watashi ga shitte iru saigodeshita. Anata wa sore ga watashi ni kanji saseru hōhō o shitte imasu ka?_" Sakura teared up. (You should be. I'm your girlfriend and yet I was the last to know. Do you know how that makes me feel?) "_Anata wa mō watashi o aishite imasen ka?" _She began to sobbed and threw herself into his arms. (Do you not love me anymore?)

"_Gomen'nasai._" Ricky said again as he hugged her. "_Watashi wa kesshite anata o koya o imi suru monode wa arimasen._" (I never meant to hurt you.)

"_Watashi wa anata ni watashi no ai o yurushimasu_." (I forgive you my love.)

Jake handed Ricky the chocolate. "_Watashi wa anata no tegami o uketotta nochi, watashi wa korera no chokorēto o chūmon shimashita_." (After I received your letter I ordered these chocolates.)

"_Arigatō._" (Thank you.)

Jade quickly casted the spell while her back was turned. They then waited for her father to arrive. Jake had sent a letter to him saying that she was coming to Hogwarts without his permission. Since she had to take an illegal portkey she arrived before him since he had to wait for a legal one.

So while she had gotten here first her father would be here soon. Just as she opened her mouth the door opened and she saw her father and paled. She tried to change her clothes but it didn't work and she paled even more.

"_Watashi wa anata no wakai josei no uchi, hitotsu no tango o kikitaku arimasen. Watashitachi wa ie ni iku to, soko ni ichido anata ga shobatsu sa reru, tekisetsu-fuku ni henkō shimasu._" He said in a cold tone. (I don't want to hear one word out of you young lady. We are going home and once there you will change into proper clothing and then will be punished.)

Sakura nodded and let go of Ricky and walked over to her father with her head bowed down. Mr. Akiyama turned towards the three and bowed.

"_Watashi no shazai o ukeirete kudasai. Sakura wa sore ijō no anata o kinishinaidarou._" He said as he glared at his daughter. (Please accept my apologies. Sakura won't bother you any further.)

All three nodded and watched them leave. They couldn't find it in them to feel sorry for her. They shrugged and sat down at the Gryffindor table and began eating.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Youngest Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
>Author note: When Harry is wearing girl clothes and acting as Jade, I will refer to Harry as a girl. When Harry is wearing boy clothes, I will refer to Harry as a guy.<p>

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters]<br>_[Flashback]_

The hall turned towards the three who were eating. They had no idea what was going on since nothing they heard were in english. No one in the room except those three actually knew Japanese.

All the Weasley's, Hermione, and Luna sat down around them. Hermione was the first one to speak. The whole hall was silent and listened in.

"What just happened?"

"Ricky's stalker payed a visit and we gave her some payback while being nice to her." Jake began.

"I gave her chocolate that was laced with truth potion so that she can't tell any lies." Ricky said as he smirked. "If she eats one chocolate then it potion will last for a few hours. She will eat a lot so by the time she finishes the chocolates and the potion's effects wear off she will have already caused herself damage." His smirk widened as he thought about it more.

"The spell you saw me cast made it so that she can't change her clothes to being appropriate whenever an adult is present." Jade giggled and caused many people to shiver in fear.

"What no one saw me cast was a spell that caused her to get rashes whenever she thinks about Ricky or says anything mean about Jade." Jake smiled at his girlfriend when she giggled.

"It bothered you that she called me a slut huh?"

"Yes. We haven't done more than hug and kiss and I know that you would never cheat on me."

"You're so sweet." She pecked his cheek.

"I know. Thanks." He kissed her cheek back and Ricky pretended to gag.

"Jade, Ricky that is against the rules." Minerva said as she walked passed them to leave.

"Aw but professor." Jade said with a pout but her eyes sparkled playfully.

"No buts." It was said sternly but if one looked close enough they would see that she was amused.

"Spoilsport." Minerva shook her head as she left. "Well I have to go to class. Ron, Hermione are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Come on then." She said as she walked away and the other two ran to catch up with her.

The rest looked at Jake and Ricky. "My sister is used to us. She forgets that she shouldn't order people about."

"Didn't she have friends at your other school?" Ginny asked.

"No. I had been their neighbor so I knew that Jade was really a boy. One of the older students found out and said that she was a freak." He turned and looked at Ricky who had found his plate to be interesting. "Jade ran into Ricky crying and he beat the crap out of him and he continued to do so to anyone who has a problem with it."

"Hey they made my little sister cry they deserved it!" Ricky exclaimed at the looks.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Anyway after that Jade just stuck with us. She found that ordering us around was the easiest way to get us to do something. I find it hot." Jake said with a smirk.

"Don't say that you perv."

Jake stood up and started to leave. "Just did."

Ricky chased after him and began yelling at him for saying perverted things about his baby sister. Fred and George laughed as they too left for class. Ginny and Luna were smiling as they also left and occasionally they giggled as they would hear the occasional yell from Ricky.

Meanwhile the Potter siblings were huddled together talking. "I met her/him on the train and she/he still looks familiar and I know that the train was the first time that I have seen her." Godic tells them.

"When we saw her during the sorting we too thought that she looked familiar." Rose said to her brothers.

"We had no idea why though." Heather was the next to speak.

"I know what you three mean and from what I have heard she has lived in Japan most of her life and we have never been to Japan." Evan said as stood to leave. "It isn't our business though now is it?"

"No." The three said before they all left for their own classes.

As Evan walked to his class he took out an old photograph. It showed 7 people, 2 adults and 3 toddlers, and two babies although one looked to be a newborn. The adults were Lily and James Potter. The oldest child looked to be around 4 years old with fiery red hair and hazel eyes. The next two looked to be twins. They had black hair and hazel eyes. The oldest looking baby had the same red hair as Lily and the oldest child and emerald green eyes. The newborn also had emerald eyes but he had black hair.

Evan knew exactly why Jade looked familiar. Yesterday proved it when she wasn't crossdressing. Jade was their little brother Harrison John Potter. When Evan was little he had found the picture and his mum took it and said that he was dead. Evan found it again later when he had found out the truth.

_[7 years old Evan Potter was about to enter the dining room when he over heard his parents talking. He stopped and went to knock so that they knew he was there when he heard Harry's name._

_"James I forgot to tell you that about a week ago Evan had found the photo that included Harrison in it." Evan was shocked to hear her mum say Harry's name with disgust. "I took the photo and told him that he was dead."_

_"That boy might as well have been dead. I don't get how we could have produced a squib."_

_"Neither do I my darling neither did I."_

_Evan was shocked. His mum lied to him meaning that his brother was alive but where was he? He got his answer a few minutes later._

_"Good thing that you had that muggle sister of yours Lils otherwise we might still be stuck with that failure."_

_"I know. My sister is probably still scared of him and might try to stomp any magic he does have out of him."_

_Evan ran off to the room that was forbidden for them to enter. There he found a photo album and the picture that he found. He took it and left so that he could hide them in my room.]_

After that Evan couldn't trust nor could he stand his parents. He didn't tell his siblings because he believed that they wouldn't believe him and tell his parents. They would then take the pictures away and they were all he had of his brother.

He wasn't going to tell Jade that either since she was happy with her life and he didn't want to ruin it. He sighed and entered his classroom before he put the picture away. Evan never noticed that Jake and Ricky has seen the picture nor that they had noticed his pain.

Jake and Ricky looked towards each other and nodded. They would tell Jade then kidnap Evan and demand answers unless Jade said otherwise.

(With Remus and Sirius)

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the living room at their home. Each sighed as they looked through old photos. Both teared up when they had caught sight of baby Harrison.

"It isn't fair Remy why did he have to die?" Sirius asked. "He was only a few months old yet he did while his family lived. He should have lived too."

"I know Siri. He was so happy and cute. Harry shouldn't have died the night of the attack but he did."

Sirius responded by putting his head into Remus' chest and began to cry. They never knew that Harry was alive nor that James had lied to them. Oh they were in for a surprise in the future.

(Potter Manor)

Lily and James had decided to destroy Harry's nursery and pictures. They made their way to his old room and started to destroy the furnisher. What they had failed to notice was that the pictures were missing.

"All done." Lily said as she put away her wand.

"Now no one will figure out that Harry didn't die." A spell had been developed that would tell a person whether or not a person was alive and they didn't want any chance that the spell be used on the furnisher and pictures.

"I have to go to work. See you later." He kissed his wife before he left.

Lily took one more look around the room to make sure that it was all gone before she left. She was glad that she had taken the picture from Evan and now there was no more left. She never knew how wrong she was.

(Great Hall- Lunch)

Jake and Ricky had made it to the Great Hall before Jade had. When Jade had entered she was dragged of to the corner and Jake casted a silencing charm before they spoke to her.

"What do you both want?" Jade asked confused.

They told her and Jade looked shock. She stared between them and Evan. Did this mean that he knew who she was or just that he had a little brother.

"You can kidnap him this weekend and bring him to the Room of Requirements." Jade ordered them.

"Yes!" The boys cheered at the thought of being allowed to kidnap someone. Jade usually didn't allow it.

Jake took down the silencing charm before they went to the Slytherin table to eat. People at the table moved away from them since the boys were sporting evil smirks.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Youngest Potter**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I own the OCs though.  
>AN: If Harry is acting like jade I will refer to him as a girl. If he is wearing boys clothes I will refer to him as a guy.<p>

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters]<br>_[Flashback]_

The weekend was finally here. Ricky and Jake were excited because that meant that that they could finally kidnap Evan Potter. They grinned as they made their way towards him.

"Evan Potter?"

"Yeah?"

Ricky made them invisible and Jake casted a stunning hex at him before the picked him up and carried him to the Room of Requirements where Jade was waiting. They tied him to a chair and Ricky made them visible again. Jade made him wake up.

"Hello Evan Potter." Jade said with a smirk from her perch on the table. "Do you know who I truly am?"

Evan knew what she meant but decided to play dumb. "Jade White?"

"No and I know you know what I mean. You know that I am actually the youngest Potter don't you?"

"Yes I do. How did you know and how did you know about me being your brother?"

"My brother and boyfriend caught you staring at an old photo that had me in it and saw how much pain you were in. My parents told me when I was old enough to understand. Now you."

Evan told them everything that he knew. Jade had him untied and hugged him. A green glow appeared around them just like it had with Jade and Ricky. They had formed a sibling bond.

"I can't wait to get to know you big brother." Jade said into his chest.

"I can't wait to get to know you too."

They spent the rest of the day talking. Jade had allowed him to send a letter to their godparents to tell the truth as long as he made sure not to tell anyone.

(Black Manor)

Sirius was in the study when the letter arrived. It was from Evan. He was the only one to write them anymore. The rest seemed to forget they even existed.

[Dear Siri and Remy,

Today I was kidnapped by two of the transfer students. The third transfer student wanted to ask me some questions. See when I was 7 I found an old picture that showed Harry. I asked mum and she told me he died and she took the photo away.

I needed to ask dad something but I overheard him and mum speaking. Mum told him about the photo and what she told me and how she had taken it. Dad said that he might as well be dead since he was a squib and they sent him to mum's rude sister. Mum mentioned that she might still be scared of him and might try and stomp whatever magic he did have out of him. She sounded happy about it. It was horrible.

After that I went into the forbidden room and took out the photo album and the photo that I had found and hid them in my room. I didn't tell anyone in fear that they wouldn't believe me and tell my parents. They would take away the pictures and I wouldn't have anything of Harry left.

The person who questioned me was Jade White and she is actually a male that crossdresses as a female. Her real name is Harrison White. She had raven black hair and emerald green eyes. She is also my little brother.

Mum and dad believe that Harry was a squib and they put him on mum's sister's doorstep. Professor Mcgonagall was just leaving a house of a muggleborn when she caught this. She grabbed Harry and took him to a friend of her's house. They adopted him and Harry and their son formed a sibling bond. When they were old enough they explained everything to Harry and his brother.

Well her brother and boyfriend caught me staring at the photo and saw the pain and told Jade. She had them kidnap me and then questioned me. She had me untied and hugged me. A sibling bond formed between us and we got to know each other.

Jade said that as long as you don't tell anyone then I was allowed to inform you. Please I beg you not to tell anyone. I don't want to break the trust that Jade has given me.

Love,

Evan Potter]

"REMUS!" Sirius shouted when he finished the letter.

"What's wrong?"

"Read this." He was just as angry as Sirius was.

"We should make an oath to never reveal what we learned."

Remus nodded. "I, Remus John Lupin, hereby swear upon my magic to never reveal what I have learned from the letter, Upon my magic I will never tell another person the truth about my godson until he tells me that I cam. So I have said it so shall it be." He glowed gold and Sirius repeated the oath and he too glowed gold.

"I am going to write a letter to both of them."

"I will also." With that they began to write the letters.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Youngest Potter**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I own the OCs though.  
>AN: If Harry is acting like jade I will refer to him as a girl. If he is wearing boys clothes I will refer to him as a guy.<p>

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters]<br>_[Flashback]_

Lunch time arrived and they decided to have lunch in the room of requirements. It was as they were eating that the letters arrived. Evan quickly read his letters while Jade finished eating before reading hers.

[Dear Evan,

Hey pup it was good to hear from you again. Remus and I have made a vow not to reveal any information about Jade/Harrison until he says we can. We are really glad that our littlest pup didn't die. I can't believe what your parents did but we can't change the past. When is the next Hogsmeade weekend? Remy and I want to come up to see you since it has been awhile.

Love,

Sirius Black]

Evan smiled and read the letter from Remus.

[Dear Cub,

I am glad to hear from you. I don't know if Sirius told you but we vowed to never reveal who Jade/Harrison is without permission. As soon as I read your letter it brought tears to my eyes. I am so glad that my sweet little cub is actually alive. What your parents did was unforgivable.

Love,

Remus Lupin]

Evan smiled and quickly wrote his godfathers back. He looked up to see that his sister had finished eating and was now reading the letters from Sirius and Remus.

[Dear Jade/Harrison,

I am thrilled that you are alive. When I was told that you died my world shattered. I couldn't understand how a sweet baby like you could have died and now that I know the truth I want to strangle those people. By the way what should I address you as? Evan told us that you crossdressed and I wanted to know what I should call you. I hope that we can meet soon. I have asked Evan when the next Hogsmeade weekend is because Remus and I wanted to see him and I hope that you, your brother, and your boyfriend will be there.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black]

Jade put that letter down and grabbed the next one.

[Dear Jade/Harrison,

What should I address you as? I know that you are adopted and crossdressing so I want to know what you go by. I am overjoyed by the fact that you are alive and doing well. I hope that we can meet each other soon. I also hope that you could send us a picture.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin]

Jade quickly wrote them back as well as her parents. Jade really didn't know how she felt. She was very confused. In all honesty she figured that they would hate her and they weren't. In all reality it sounded like they loved her even though they know she crossdressed. She met Evan's eyes and he smiled before he finished eating. She would think more about it later right now she wanted to get to know her brother better.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Youngest Potter**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I own the OCs though.  
>AN: If Harry is acting like jade I will refer to him as a girl. If he is wearing boys clothes I will refer to him as a guy.<p>

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters]<br>_[Flashback]_

(White house)

Ruby was sitting at her desk when Jade's owl, Miyuki (Snow), landed on her desk and held out her leg. She took the letter and Miyuki flew off to her perch in Jade's room. She quickly opened it.

[Dear mum and dad,

Evan Potter knows who I am. He found an old family picture that included me in it when he was seven. He asked his mum and she told him that I died and took the photo. Later he went to ask his father something he had overheard his parents talking. He found out the truth. They believe that I am a squib and abandoned me. They left me with her sister because they knew that they would try to stomp whatever magic I did have out of me. Evan left and went into the 'forbidden' room. That is what they called my nursery. He took all the photos he could find and hid them in his room.

The only reason I know this is because Jake and Ricky caught him looking at the old photo and I allowed them to kidnap him today. We learned the truth and when we hugged we formed a sibling bond. I told him that his godparents could know as long as the vowed to keep silent.

At lunch I received letters from the both of them. They are glad that I am alive and well and they want to meet me. I sent a letter back saying that I will if I can. I have mixed feelings about this. I hope that you both can come to this meeting with me. I will send a letter about the place and time if you can come.

Love,

Jade]

"Only my child." Ruby said in exasperation.

She stood and made her way to her husband's office. Not knowing whether or not he was busy she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"I just received a letter from Jade." She said as she swept into the room and handed the letter to him.

He read the letter before he repeated his wife's earlier words causing her to smile. "I can't wait to meet them. You send a letter to her. I will go to the ministry and see if the had faked Jade's death and he is legally dead in their eyes."

"Why?"

"If the Potters reported that Jade was dead then they were committing fraud. We will have to report it and if not well then we will discuss what we will do."

"Okay. I will inform Jade then."

Alex nodded and flooed to the ministry to begin search as Ruby left to go write a letter. They just hoped that the Potters only said that Jade died and didn't report it to the ministry. They didn't want Jade hounded by the media or have to go through this.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Youngest Potter**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I own the OCs though.  
>AN: If Harry is acting like Jade I will refer to him as a girl. If he is wearing boys clothes I will refer to him as a guy.<p>

Parselmouth  
><em>Japanese<em>  
>(Thoughts)<br>_(Dreams)_  
>[Letters]<br>_[Flashback]_

Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived and Jade was very nervous. She paced around her room and kept changing her clothes. She went back and forth between her male clothing and her female clothing. She couldn't decide which ones to wear.

She sighed in frustration and grabbed a light purple t-shirt and a black sweatshirt. Jade then grabbed a pair of black jeans and black sneakers before grabbing a white belt and her purple purse. She turned and left.

Jake was in the common room waiting for her. He noticed how nervous she was and quickly hugged her.

"Calm down Jade. Everything is going to be alright."

"I know but I just can't seem to stop being nervous and scared. I mean what if they hate me? What if they find me crossdressing wrong? What if-"

"Then they aren't worth it." He said cutting her off. " I seriously doubt that they are going to hate you."

"You sure?"

"Yup! Beside Rick and I will be there and so will Ev and your parents."

"That's true." Jade said with a smile. "Alright let's go."

"Great." The two left to find Ricky before going to Hogsmeade. Evan was supposed to leave on his own to avoid his siblings.

Ricky was near the dungeons when they found him. He hugged his sister before they left to go to Hogsmeade. They were glad that they were still allowed even though the Triwizard Tournament was this year and they were about to host the other schools.

They quickly went to Jake's aunt's restaurant that had opened up this year. The restaurant was called Magical Haven. It catered to all sorts of magical creatures and even had muggle food. They were the first to arrive so they sat down at a large table. Jake's aunt came over.

"You want something to drink while you wait for our chef and your friends and parents to arrive?"

"Can we get some tea aunt Laura?"

"Yes you can. What kind?"

"Chamomile tea for Jade, Earl Grey for me, and Honey nut tea for Ricky."

"Okay. I will go get those for you."

They all thanked her as she turned and left. Jade smiled at Jake. He knew that the chamomile tea would calm her down. Ricky was just happy that he was getting his favorite tea again. Hogwarts didn't have it and that really upset him. He asked why and they said that it wasn't wizarding tea so they didn't supply it.

"Thank you Jake."

"Thanks man."

"You're both welcome."

"Here you three go." His aunt said as she gave them their tea.

"Thank you miss Forest." Jade said before taking a sip. "Ah this is good."

"Thanks ma'am." Ricky blew on it before taking a sip. "I'm in heaven."

"Thanks aunt Laura."

"You're welcome." She told the with a wide smile.

She left to go attend to another customer. The three drank their teas and waited for the others to arrive. Jade and Ricky's parents arrived after a few minutes. They kissed their children's cheek, shook Jake's hand, and sat down.

"So glad that you could come _okaasan_." (mother)

"Us too sweetie."

"Anything to drink while you wait?" Laura asked.

"Coffee if you have any." Alex said.

"Yes we do. What kind?"

"Do you have a selection of coffee with tea?"

"We do."

"Great." He said with a smile. "I will have a black tie then."

"I will have peppermint tea please."

"Okay. They will be done soon then I will bring them over."

"Thank you."

"Thanks Laura."

"You're welcome."

She left and it wasn't long before she returned. She gave them their drinks and left. Both moaned as they took a sip.

"This is amazing." Ruby told her.

"Heaven. I just tasted heaven." Alex said dreamily.

"Thank you both." Laura giggled and moved on to her other customers.

Ruby noticed that Jade's fingers were tapping lightly on the table and quickly put her hand on Jade's. Jade looked at her and Ruby smiled.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. I don't know how they are going to react."

"From their letters I can say that there is a low probability that it is negative but other than that I don't know. Just calm down. We are all here so nothing bad will happen."

Jade grinned. "You're right."

Just as she was about to take another sip she saw Evan and waved him over. Once he was close enough she hugged him.

"Hey big brother."

"Hello little sis."

"Mom, dad, this is Evan. Evan these are my parents."

Evan shook both of their hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Pleasure to meet you too Evan." Ruby said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you also." Alex said.

"I would like for you to meet our godparents, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Siri, Remy this is Alex and Ruby White. These are their kids, Jade and Ricky White. Lastly this is Jacob Forest." They shook hands as they were introduced except for Jade. They hugged her instead.

"Pleasure to meet you all, especially you Jade." Sirius said as he looked at his lost godchild in happiness.

"The same goes for me." Remus said with tears in his eyes as he stared at Jade.

"Yes it is nice to meet you." Ruby said as she sat back down.

"I agree with her." Alex said as he sat and went back to his drink causing Ruby to sigh in irritation and cause Jade, Ricky, and Jake to laugh.

"Excuse my husband he's an idiot."

"Hey!" Alex complained only to cause his children and Jake to laugh harder. He pouted into his drink.

"Nice to meet you both." Jade said once she stopped laughing. "You can call me whatever you want. Jade is just the name they started to call me when I wear female clothes. When I wear male clothes they call me Harry."

"Actually I call you a brat." Ricky said with a grin. "Nice to meet cha." Ricky said when he turned to the others.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Princess you can sit back down now."

"Okay." Jade sat down and sipped some more tea.

Laura came back once she saw the three join. "What can I get for you to drink?"

"Can I get some pumpkin juice?" Evan asked.

"You sure can." She said as she wrote it down.

"Black tea for me." Sirius said as he continued to look at his godchild in awe. He still couldn't believe that she was alive and right in front of him.

"Ice water please."

"Sure thing. I will be back soon."

"My aunt will take our food orders once the chef finally arrives." He explained to Evan and his godparents. "He is running late today because someone hexed his things." Jake told them.

"How do you know that Jake?" Ruby asked curiosity.

"Cause it was me who hexed his things." Jake said with a smirk. "He was being a jerk so I decided to teach him a lesson."

"The chef is Jake's older brother Mark." Jade told them as she pecked his cheek. She then stuck her tongue out at Ricky.

"Oh." They all said causing the White children and Jake to laugh.

"They have that type of relationship." Ricky explained as he moved Jake's chair and placed himself between the perv and his sis.

"JACOB!" They all heard someone yell and all customers and Laura turned to see a very disheveled man at the entrance. He was glaring at his smirking little brother.

"Hello Mark." Jake said as his smirk widened.

"Jade hit him for me would ya?"

"Why?"

"He hexed my things because I told him to stop winding your brother up so much."

"Jake!?" Jade asked/demanded.

"What? I was talking to him and I told him how I love messing with your brother sometimes since his reaction is hilarious. He said that I was being mean since I was apparently doing it so often. So I hexed him."

Ricky leaned back and Jade smacked her boyfriend upside his head. "Go over and apologize to your brother and remove that hex." She gave him her best glared causing him to squeak and do as he was told.

"Sorry Mark." He quickly removed his hex and soon Mark looked like the chef of a restaurant.

"Apology accepted. Sorry for being late ma'am."

"Just get into the kitchen." She said as she gave her youngest nephew a glare for causing her so much trouble.

"Yes ma'am."

He quickly went to the kitchen. He kissed Jade's cheek as he passed. Soon Laura went around the room taking orders. When her chef arrived she had summoned the menus and sent them to each table. She was glad that they were patient customers so it went smoothly. Finally, she went to their table.

"What can I get you all?"

"I will have a _Kare Raisu_." Alex ordered. (Curry rice)

"I will have the _Yakizakana_." Ruby ordered next. (Grilled Fish)

"What type of fish?"

"_Ayu_." (Sweet fish)

"Ramen for me please." Ricky said as he gently kicked Jake farther away.

"I think I will have the _Omuraisu_." Jade said. (Rice omelet)

"Auntie I want the _Hayashi Raisu_." Jake ordered after a few minutes. (Hashed Beef Stew)

"I will have the fish and chips please." Sirius said before staring at Jade once again.

"I will have the jellied eels please." Remus said.

"And I will have a steak pie please."

"They will be ready soon." Laura said as she sent the order over and banished the menu.

They stared awkwardly at each other. Soon though Sirius started by asking Jade a question.

"How and when did you first start crossdressing?"

Jade grinned. "Well..."


End file.
